Sister's of the Force
by Jaco2553alpha
Summary: What if Ahsoka Tano had two twin sisters raised beside her in the Jedi Temple. Apprenticed to Obi Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon, what effect will the three Tano's have on the Clone Wars, and the Galaxy? This is a complete rewrite of; The Three Sisters. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS


**A/N Hello, so this is a redo of my previous story about if Ahsoka Tano had two twin sisters and the role that they would play in the Clone Wars and beyond. First of introductions, Ahsoka is the youngest of the triplets, Lilo is the middle child and Aeris is the eldest. Ahsoka is still Anakin's padawan, Aeris is Obi Wan's and Lilo will be Plo Koon's padawan. I changed Aeris's master from Mace Windu to Obi Wan since that makes more sense.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prologue

* * *

22 BBY

* * *

 _A galaxy divided! Striking swiftly after the Battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku's droid army has seized control of major hyperspace lanes separating the Republic from the majority of its clone armies. With few clones available the Jedi generals cannot gain an upper hand in the outer rim as more and more planets chose to join Dooku's_ _Separatists. While the Jedi are busy fighting the war nobody is left to keep the peace as chaos and crime spreads and the innocent become victims in a lawless galaxy. In the chaos Jabba the Hutt's son has been kidnapped, desperate for the return of his son, the crime lord puts out a call for help, a call the Jedi are hesitant to answer..._

* * *

 _Jedi Temple, Council Chambers, Coruscant_

The Master's of the Jedi Order all sat either in person or by hologram. Jabba the Hutt's plea for his son's rescue played on the holoprojector, "The Chancellor has asked us to send Jedi to track down Jabba's son. We have agreed to send Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker to find him, but we can't seem to get contact with them," Mace Windu said for the benefit of the Council, as he looked out at them.

"A messenger we will send," Master Yoda said, "Young Ahsoka, go, she will. Become Skywalker's Padawan she will. Teach him responsibility, it shall."

He saw Master Ti and Master Koon look at each other, the whole council had been aware of the three Tano's as they grew up in the Temple. Triplets born to the force were extraordinarily rare, something not seen for many years. But Master Ti and Master Plo along with Master Yoda had taken the most part in teaching them.

Master Ti had been chosen as they were all Torgruta, Master Plo as he had been the one to find them and they trusted him, and Master Yoda to teach them of the strength they shared in the Force and to control their attachment to each other, "Master Yoda, are you sure that is wise?" Master Plo asked in his guttural voice that came from his breathing mask.

"Ready, they are. Trained them well, we have, hmm, yes," Yoda said, looking at Master Plo with his wise eyes.

"Though, the training I fear may be a weakness," Master Ti said serenely through her hologram, "We three taught them directly for the years they were in the temple, something no other youngling can claim, they are strong, and know it. They all struggle with rashness and their overconfidence in their abilities, and they seek out older padawans to test themselves against."

He considered Master Ti's words, those traits were unbecoming of a Jedi, and dangerous, and many of the other Masters thought so too, "Then perhaps, they should remain here in the Temple," Agen Kolar suggested, "Ensure that they meditate on their failings, and to let them go."

"Hmm..." Master Yoda hummed, deep in thought, his eyes closed, "Meditation, help will it not. Too look within, a great challenge it is, for those so young. Life, the greatest teacher, it is, to learn, beyond our walls, they need. Learn they must, to look within, and see themselves, truly. Teach them, this will," Master Yoda said in his broke style of speech.

Keeping his face impassive, he agreed with Master Yoda's words, "Then assigned as Padawan's they will be."

Master Yoda nodded, "To Skywalker, Ahsoka shall go, and to Master Kenobi, Aeris. Work together Skywalker and Kenobi, they do often, and together, stronger the sisters are. Master Plo, take Lilo as you're Padawan do you? Hmm?"

Master Plo, his face hidden behind his mask nodded, "I shall."

* * *

 _Christophsis, Republic Emplacement_

"Their back!"

Obi Wan's head swung towards the road at his former Padawan's shout. Blaster bolts began to fly and clones took up positions behind cover as he heard the rhythmic stomp of the droids marching begin to fill the air as he ran over to Anakin's side and looked out to see the mass of droids marching towards them.

He cursed himself, he should have known this victory had been too easy, "I told you this victory was too easy, we should never have sent the ship back for supplies," he said waving his hand at the advancing droids before crossing his arms.

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back," Anakin snapped back.

He rolled his eyes at their banter, "All right men, second wave incoming, Cody get the men ready."

"Rex, tell the men to follow me," Anakin ordered at the same time.

"On to the front," he head Cody yell to his brothers as more clones moved up and took cover behind the ruble strewn around the street. The droids continued their suicidal march forwards as blaster bolts and the heavy cannons that had begun to fire opened holes in their ranks.

Igniting his lightsaber he began deflecting bolts as clones rushed to man the barricade of rubble that sat in front of the heavy cannon position, several clones falling to the mass fire of the approaching droids. He released his sadness into the Force, a Jedi did not dwell on those feelings. He bough his closed fist down ordering another volley of the heavy canons and even larger gaps began to open as blaster fire and the canons took their toll.

Three scout walkers charged forwards in a heroic charge only to be quickly destroyed by the Separatist army. It became a pattern, deflecting bolts that came too close back towards the droids taking out a fair number and focusing on the incoming droids as explosions rang out and men screamed.

Then he saw Anakin leap dramatically from a nearby building down onto the large three legged walker, he sighed in a long suffering manner, his former Padawan had a flare for the dramatics, hopefully the Padawan that would be assigned to him would temper his ways, help him learn responsibility.

Clones with jetpacks followed, including Anakin's Captain Rex, "Come on them!" he yelled waving forwards, behind him, the clones rose from behind their cover and charged the droids line. They closed to close quarters, and he swung his lightsaber through many of the battle droids carving a swath through them as his men blasted away. He sensed Cody to his left taking out many of the droids beside his brothers.

With a loud boom, one of the walkers fell, Anakin jumping to the next in line, while he cut through more of the droids. His men shouted encouragement to each other eventually another walker fell and Anakin jumped and severed the leg of the last walker sending it crashing to the ground.

His men ran and took up positions behind the falling walker droid and continued blasting away at the advancing droids. "Were going to need reinforcements," Anakin said.

"We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral," he replied. He hid his worry, their numbers were thinning and the droids seemed endless. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched beside Anakin as the approaching tanks were decimated by the heavy canons and the droids began to pull back.

Anakin grinned beside him, the force radiating out his satisfaction at seeing the droids retreat, "Their pulling back!" Anakin said as a Republic shuttle weaved through the buildings and towards their base.

He allowed himself a smile, "It seems help has arrived," he said, and watched as the shuttle swung in to land. He was excited to see Anakin's reaction to this development. R2 beeped as he rolled up to them from behind.

"It seems that our cruiser is back," he said to Anakin as they walked towards the ship. He kept his voice steady, but he was relieved, with the cruiser lines of communication could be restored and reinforcements could arrive.

"Which means well be able to get our reinforcements," Anakin replied, eager to drive the Separatists off world.

He nodded, "Then it seems our problems are solved, fresh troops and supplies, and perhaps they brought my new padawan," he said, _Or rather, you're padawan,_ he thought silently to himself. A new Padawan would help Anakin learn responsibility, something that he had failed to learn from him, and with a little luck, temper his former students recklessness.

Anakin's face betrayed his concern, "Don't you think that its a little risky bringing a padawan learner into all this?"

"I spoke to Master Yoda about this, he even recommended and spoke highly of her. You should put in a request for one, you'd make a great teacher," he said, confident in Anakin's abilities, after all, he taught him well.

Anakin snorted, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture, "No thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege," he lectured his former student, "It is the duty of the Jedi to train the next generation."

"A padawan would just slow me down," Anakin said. _I hope not, for you shall have one very soon._

The ramp of the shuttle dropped and revealed a young torgruta, with bright orange skin and blue and white lekku and montrals. A lightsaber was attached to her belt, "A youngling?" he questioned looking aside to Anakin. war was no place for a child as young as this.

"And who are you supposed to be?" his student asked.

He could have sighed at his students lack of tact, she was to be his padawan and first impressions were valuable, "I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell you that you must return to the temple immediately, there's an emergency."

Anakin grunted, clearly frustrated, "I don't know if you've noticed, but were in a little bit of a situation right here!"

"Indeed, our communications have been unreliable, but we've been calling for help," he said.

Ahsoka looked at them, "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message."

Anakin sighed deeply, "Great, they don't even know were in trouble," Anakin said, extraordinarily frustrated bad situation they had found themselves in. A situation they seem to find themselves in often.

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off!" Ahsoka cut in, eager to try to help. He looked at her in a new light, she reminded him of Anakin, when he was young and eager to rush in to help. Not that Anakin had changed much. Master Yoda and he had hopped to stem that behavior not add to it. He mentally shook himself, Master Yoda was wise, and his plans reflected that wisdom.

He saw Anakin give her a slight approving smile and he did the same. It was good that Anakin saw her as worth his instruction, not as someone forced upon him.

* * *

 _Orbit of Christophsis_

Far above the battlefield on the surface, a Venator Cruiser dueled with several of the Separatist Frigates, V-Wings dueled with Vulture droids to protect their Cruiser. On the bridge of the Resolute, Admiral Yularen stood watching as fire from the Separatist Frigates lanced across the hull. "We need to go back and pick up our reinforcements, we've got to get out of here!" the Admiral yelled.

Behind the main bridge, past the blast doors that covered the secondary bridge the holotable displayed a hologram of Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi Wan, "Were under attack by Separatist Warships, but I'll try to make contact with the temple for you," a clone navigational officer said, "Standby."

* * *

 _Christophsis, Republic Command Center_

A nervous twinge in her stomach made her look to her Jedi Masters, she had just entered a war zone, and she had no idea of it until she arrived on the ground. They were the Chosen One and Master Kenobi, the only Jedi to have slain a Sith. She had grown up in the temple hearing stories about them, they would know what to do.

The holotable glowed briefly and then a hologram of Master Yoda appeared, she was relieved by the presence of the Grandmaster, "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you I am."

"Master Yoda, I'm afraid that we are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. We a trapped here, and vastly outnumbered, we cannot hold out much longer, our supply ships have all been destroyed."

"Send reinforcements we will..." Master Yoda promised before the transmission distorted and Master Yoda couldn't be understood.

Master Kenobi leaned forwards, "Master Yoda, Master Yoda!" he asked before the transmission cut out entirely.

The navigational officer returned to the holotable, "I'm sorry, we've lost the transmission."

"He have to retreat," another clone said entering the hologram, "More Separatist vessels have just arrived," explosions on the cruiser in orbit shook the hologram that had appeared in front of her, Master Kenobi and her Master. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to hold out a little longer then," Master Skywalker said.

Master Kenobi nodded to Master Skywalker before looking at her, "I'm sorry young one, its time for introductions."

"I'm the new Padawan leaner, I'm Ahsoka Tano," she said proudly, she was one of the youngest in the Temple, even being assigned before her sisters.

Master Kenobi, to her confusion came to stand in front of her, "I am Obi Wan Kenobi, you're new Master."

What? Master Yoda told her that she was being assigned to Master Skywalker, one of her sisters may be assigned to Master Kenobi, "I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker," she said pointing at Master Skywalker.

Master Skywalker seemed as confused as she was, "What? Wait, no, no, no. He's the one who wanted a Padawan," he said pointing at Master Kenobi.

No. Master Yoda had told her she was being assigned to Master Skywalker, "No, Master Yoda was very specific," she said crossing her arms. "I'm assigned to Master Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training."

Master Kenobi smiled at his Padawan, "But that doesn't make..."

"We can sort this out later, right now we need to be prepared for an assault," Master Kenobi cautioned.

Master Skywalker grunted unhappily, "I'll go check on Rex in the looked out post."

"You'd better take her with you," Master Kenobi said, to her delight, placing a reassuring hand on her back. She would prove to him that he should take her as his padawan.

Master Skywalker glared at his former master for a moment, "Come on youngling."

That grated at her, Master Yoda had chosen him for her, shouldn't he respect Master Yoda's judgement, "Padawan," she whispered as she followed him.

* * *

 _Teth, B'omarr Monastery_

A flickering hologram of a robbed and hooded Count Dooku stood before his assassin Asajj Ventress, "I have brought Jabba's son to the abandoned Monastery on Teth my Master. He shall be... Safe here," she said, eager to please her Master.

"Good, good," Count Dooku said approvingly, "Everything is going according to plan."

The darkness brought by her Master became colder still until the air felt as if it was Hoth, not Teth, and the Dark Lord of the Sith appeared. Even through the hologram, she could feel the power that Darth Sidious embodied. She knelt before him, "Soon, the Jedi shall not only be at war with you my apprentice, but the Hutt Clan as well."

* * *

 _Christophsis, Republic Lookout post_

Clones looked out over the city with macrobinoculars, keeping a watchful eye out for the Separatist tinnies. She followed her Master into the lookout. "Whats the status Rex?" her Master asked.

"All quite for now sir, there gearing up for another assault," Rex replied curtly, "Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan," she said proudly, stressing Padawan. "The names Ahsoka Tano."

Captain Rex looked at her Master, "Sir I thought you would never have a Padawan."

Her Master sighed, "There's been a mix up, the youngling isn't with me."

"Stop calling me that!" she exclaimed, Master Yoda said she was ready, she had been trained by him, Master Plo and Master Ti along with her sisters growing up in the Jedi Temple, she was ready, "You're stuck with me Skyguy."

Captain Rex began to laugh, while her Master looked annoyed, "Don't get snippy with me young one. I don't think you're even old enough to be a Padawan."

"Well maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am," she shot back.

Master Skywalker's irritation bled out through the force, "Well your not with Master Yoda now," she shrunk a little bit, felling Master Skywalker's admonishment. "So if you're ready, you better start acting like it. Captain Rex will teach you how a little respect can go a long way."

The captain looked at his general caught off guard for a moment, "Uh, come on youngling," Rex said.

"Padawan," she corrected, then caught herself as she followed Captain Rex she was behaving like a child not a Jedi. Perhaps this was what Master Skywalker saw in her?

* * *

"Have you thought about moving this line back? You'd have better cover that way?" the youngling asked as they walked along the line of heavy cannons and high stacks of munition crates. Captain Rex glanced at the line, it was a good suggestion, but the general had placed the canons there, and it wasn't his place to question his generals orders just for a little more efficiency from the canons.

"Thanks for the suggestion young one, but the general seems to think they are fine here."

They walked a little further along the line of artillery, "So if your a captain, and I'm a Jedi, does that mean I outrank you?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

That irritated him, despite his loyalty to Jedi the Kaminoan's had programmed into him from birth, "In my book, experience outranks everything," he said strongly. He didn't want a young Jedi with no experience leading his brothers into battle and getting them killed. War was not a game, and this youngling had to learn that to lead men, foolishness got the men under his command, his brothers killed.

"Well, if experience outranks everything, I had better start getting something," the youngling said excitedly, far to excitedly. War wasn't something to be eager about. A loud clang rang out, "What was that?" Ahsoka asked immediately.

He held a a set of macrobinoculars up to his face, "They've go an energy shield," he cursed, this wouldn't end well for his brothers and the Jedi, "This I'll make things damn near impossible! You wanted experience little one, I think you are about to get plenty." This would show her, war wasn't something to be excited about.

A nervous expression crossed her face at his words.

* * *

 _Christophsis, Separatist_ _Column_

Row after row of hovertanks and tracked tanks advanced along the road towards the Republic position. The command tank stopped its hatch revealing General Whorm Loathsom of the Separatist Alliance. He grunted in satisfaction as the droids advanced. A service droid beeped and then turned on a holotransmitter that displayed a hologram of a droid.

"Our troops are advancing into the city center, the clones are falling back," it reported in its basic tone.

He slammed his hands down on the tank, "Get to those heavy cannons as quickly as you can," he ordered, those canons were the key to victory, without them the Republic dogs were defenseless.

"Roger, Roger."

* * *

 _Christophsis, Republic Command Center_

"Their shield generator is somewhere is this area," General Kenobi said pointing at a point on the holomap displayed by the holotable. Rex had quickly brought the young one to the command center, which was surrounded by the rubble of destroyed buildings and fallen separatist tanks. "They are slowly increasing the diameter of the shield and keeping it just in front of their troops."

"Heavy canons are going to be useless against that shield," he said.

General Kenobi knelt down inspecting the map carefully, "As they get closer we could draw them into the buildings, it might even the odds a little bit."

"If that shields going to be such a problem, why don't we take it out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easier said than done," he said slightly harshly. If they had anything that could take down that shield they would have used in.

"Well I for one..." General Skywalker said, then cleared his throat, reluctant to say more, "Agree with her. That shield has to be taken out, that is the key." The young one was surprised at General Skywalker agreeing with her. He began seeing more and more similarities between them.

"Well then," Obi Wan said, "Perhaps you two can find a way to tip toe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem."

"Can do Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said eagerly.

General Skywalker put his hands on his hips, "I'll decide what we do."

General Kenobi pointed at the map, "Rex and I will engage them here, that might give you a chance to sneak through there lines here," he said pointing at another area of the map.

It was risky, "They wont have much time, the droids vastly outnumber us, so our ability to street-fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward " he warned.

"We'll figure out a way, come on Master lets go," the youngling said, eager to go, _At least she wont waste time getting that shield down,_ he thought, _But will that speed get them caught, then we'll really be kriffed._ The negative part of his brain thought.

His general followed after the young one, "When we get back Snips, you and I are going to have a talk," Anakin said.

"What an interesting pair they make," he commented. They were very much alike, but as much faith he had in his general, he had to answer his concerns about the youngling, "Do you think they have a chance sir?"

General Kenobi looked at him, "They'd better, or there will be no escape for any of us."

* * *

 _Teth, Wild Space_

A clone scout trooper moved through the dense jungle, to where another clone looked up at a large stone spire with macrobinoculars, "Looks like those bounty hunters went up there," he said pointing.

He nodded, "Contact General Windu, tell him we found the Hutt."

* * *

 _Jedi Temple Communication Center, Coruscant_

A hologram appeared on the large holotable in the center of the room, "Yes Commander," he asked.

"We've discovered that Jabba has also hired Bounty Hunters to rescue his son. We tracked them to the planet of Teth, we followed them to an abandoned monastery, but its too heavily guarded for us to take a closer look," the Clone reported.

He felt a surge of relief, now perhaps they could gain an advantage against the Sith in this war, "Continue your observation and stay out of sight commander," he ordered.

"Of course sir," the clone relied before the hologram ended.

"Hmm, unusual it is, trouble Master Kenobi has, in subduing the droid forces," Master Yoda said.

Yes, he was in need of support, "I'll take care of it," he said in assurance, pressing a button on the holotable, "Get me Admiral Worts, I need three of his star cruisers," he ordered to the clone officer.

The clone nodded, "Right away general."

"A deeper mystery, I sense, may be behind this. With the cruisers I will go, with me, take Aeris Tano with me I shall. Inform Obi Wan, I shall, surprised, he shall be, he, he, he," Master Yoda chuckled.

* * *

 _Droid Lines, Christophsis_

He watched the droids advance from behind the energy shield, the youngling leaned against the wall behind him, "So what's the plan Master?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

"I thought you were the one with the plan?" he challenged.

She shook her head, which surprised him, "You have the experience in fighting these tinnies, which I am looking forward to learning from."

 _Well, at least she knows when she is out of her depth,_ he gave her a small approving smile, well time to teach, she would need it if she was going to come with him, "Well, first we need to get through their lines."

She walked around impatiently, like he did sometimes, he noted, "Why don't we just go around, outflank them?" she asked next.

"We don't have time for that," he told her.

"Sneak through the middle then?"

He almost snorted at that, "Impossible, unless you could turn yourself into, a droid..." wait... Oh he hated it when she gave him an idea.

"Alright then, you win," she said bringing a smile to his face, "My first lesson will be to wait while you come up with a plan."

"Well waits over, here's what were going to do."

* * *

 _Republic Emplacement, Christophsis_

The heavy cannons blasted away at the shield, but made no progress against the shield, "That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day," he yelled to Rex, this was going to cost them dearly if Anakin couldn't get that shield down.

"It's no use general, even at full power, the cannons can't penetrate the shield," Rex shouted over the noise of the cannons.

"Well it was worth a try Rex, pull the men back," he ordered.

* * *

She crouched under the cover of metal her master had found and looked at the approaching droid lines, she glanced at him nervously as the droids drew nearer and they lowered the box covering them completely, "This is a stupid plan," she whispered as the sound of marching droids echoed around them. This went against her very nature. Her species were hunters, a hunter did to put themselves in the center of a herd of prey with a blocked means of escape, they attacked from were the prey least expect, "If they find us, were trapped!"

"Except for the fact that their energy shield just past right over us and their droids are marching around us. Remember Snips, if you can't pass an enemies line, let the enemies line pass you," her Master told her.

"If you say so," she said, her lekku swinging gently. Her Master's unorthodox move was working. They slowly began crawling forwards as the sound of the droids marching dimmed. "I think we made it past them Master," she whispered, "We may pull this off yet."

She hid a groan as her back began to ache from the uncomfortable position she was in. Drawing into the Force, used it to sooth her back, just as Master Ti taught her and her sisters before their rite of passage on her homeworld to slay an Akul, ' _When you hunt, there are times that you must remain still for hours at a time, you can use the Force to sustain you.'_

"Errr," her master growled after a while, "This is taking too long, we need to get to the shield generator."

"Finally," she said as they lifted the metal box off them, only to run into a droideka, "Ahh kriff." The droid's shield deployed and its dual blasters began firing at her. She quickly ignited her lightsaber into her reverse Shien grip and began deflecting the bolts, "We can't beat its shield," she yelled to her Master.

"Run," her ordered him.

Her eyes widened, "What? Jedi don't run." and even if they did it would follow them, _Oh._

"Just do it," he ordered and so she ran, her Master a few steps behind, as soon as it started to role after them, she was ready. Swinging her lightsaber she cut the droid in two, leaving her Master to cut it into a smaller piece. She smiled, the first droid she took down, these tinnies weren't so tough.

Her Master deactivated her lightsaber, "Very good, you catch on quickly," he complimented, and she smiled proudly.

* * *

Cutting through several superbattle droids, one was taken down by blaster fire and he saw Rex running up towards him, his squad following him, "Their right behind us sir, they wiped out most of my unit, we had to fall back" Captain Rex shouted desperately, an explosion destroyed the ground nearby as they took cover behind a broken console.

"Get the men back to the heavy cannons, defend them at all costs!" he ordered, "I'll try to buy you as much time," he said, hoping to give Rex as much chance as possible.

The captain was clearly against it, "But sir..." he began.

"That is an order Rex," he shouted, it was the only way that Rex would leave.

"Yes sir," Rex said reluctantly, rallying his men. He quickly destroyed a B2 that jumped up onto the console before it could fire at the retreating clones. Leaping forwards, he began to deflect bolts and cut down droids until he was surrounded. A tank drove near, and the hatch opened revealing who he recognized as the Separatist General Whorm Loathsom of the Corporate Alliance.

"You must be in infamous General Kenobi," the Kerkoiden said.

He sighed, "I surrender," he said. Hopefully he could buy enough time for Anakin and Ahsoka to complete their mission.

* * *

 _The Resolute, Republic Cruiser, Christophsis Orbit_

Here they were, back again facing a blockade above Christophsis, _At least this time Admiral Trench is not in command_ , he thought gladly, he had lost enough men to him, "The Separatist blockade is holding position above the planet," one of the clone officers reported as he came to stand by him. Damn, that meant they would have to go to the blockade.

"Deploy the fleet, have the cruisers protect the transports," he ordered. The blast doors opened revealing the Grandmaster of the Jedi and... The Jedi he had delivered to the planet? What?

The Torgruta must have sense his confusion, and she grinned slightly, her eyes betraying a mischievous sense of humor, "You delivered my sister to the planet, I am told we look alike."

The Grandmaster rapped his cane gently on the young Jedi's shin silencing her, "Admiral, break through the blockade we must, if to help General Kenobi, we are."

"It will not be easy to break the blockade Master Yoda, it is what stopped out relief ships before," he cautioned.

The small Jedi walked forwards still, "Before, not as many ships you had. Get past it we must, get past it we will."

* * *

"There it is," Ahsoka said pointing at the shield general. They quickly ran forwards and took cover behind some rubble a short distance away from the large shield generator.

 _This was too easy, no guards, even the Seppies, weren't that stupid,_ "Stay close," he ordered Ahsoka, she had done well so far.

Instead she rushed forwards like he would have when he was younger, "Come on, were almost there," she called back to him running out onto the open ground.

"Wait," he called, chasing after her, trying to stop her before, too late. Ahsoka tripped the antenna and sentry droids burst out of the ground, "Err," he growled in frustration, "Ignore the droids, get to the shield generator and set those charges!" he ordered rushing into the midst of the droids cutting them down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her cut down one of the droids, and its head rolled through the trap, waking up the rest of the droids. "Great, whose side are you on?" he yelled at her in anger, as the droids advanced on him and he began deflecting bolts away from him. They forced him back, "I could use some help over here!" he yelled, nearly getting overwhelmed.

"Skyguy don't move," he heard her yell, _What_? he though as he watched her reach out with the force. Turning around he watched as a slab of crystal fell towards him.

"No, no," he yelled covering his head and kneeling down. The crystal fell crushing the remaining droids and he was safe. Standing up through a hole in the rock he looked at her running towards her, "What were you thinking?" he demanded, "You almost got me killed," he yelled at her, irritated, since this was the kind of think he would do. He began seeing more and more of himself in his Padawan.

"I just saved your life," she protested indignantly.

He growled annoyed she was right and stressed from the battle, "Did you get the charges set?" Ahsoka nodded, "Then what are you waiting for?"

She raised her arm and hit the detonation signal on her comlink. The generator exploded into a enormous ball of flame, and the red tint of the shield began to fall.

* * *

The Separatist General growled, out of patience for his stalling and flipped over the negotiating table, "Seize him," the general ordered and two B2 droids grabbed his arms and lifted him into the air, "Order the rest of your troops to surrender, or I shall have no choice but to destroy you," General Loathsom yelled.

He sighed, the shield still up, "Truthfully, I was hoping your shield would be down by now," he said and then the shield began to fall, "Oh well," he said flipping out of the droids grasp and using the Force to knock them together before flipping over and grabbing the Separatist General around the neck, "Ah, it seems something has happened to your shield general!"

* * *

"All cannons, fire on those tanks," he yelled in relief, the shield was down, they would live to fight another day. The cannons opened fire onto the now unprotected lines of the droids and their tanks that moments ago had been about to overwhelm them. The droids were decimated and then Republic gunships began to fill the sky, reinforcements had arrived.

* * *

He pulled out a holocom that displayed the hologram of Admiral Yularen while still holding the Separatist General hostage, "General Kenobi, were through the blockade, the Separatist armada is in retreat, you're reinforcements should be landing in a moment," the Admiral reported, looking up, he saw gunships filling the sky bring their reinforcements.

One landed nearby, revealing Master Yoda, and clones who emerged and pointed their blasters at the Separatist droids that had surrendered nearby, "Your timing is perfect Master Yoda," he said relieved.

* * *

Anakin watched as gunships flew through the sky, landing their reinforcements, and then looked back at the youngling, she was sitting down, nearly hugging her knees, almost sulking. He sighed, he was far too harsh on her, but she reminded her of him in so many ways, he brashness, overconfidence and creative solutions. "Your reckless little one, you would never have made it as Obi Wan's Padawan," he said, and he knew she was crestfallen at his words, "You might just make it as mine," he said, he would carry this responsibility.

Ahsoka looked over at him, hope written across her face. He gave her a fond smile, "Lets go," he said standing to walk towards the gunship that had swooped down to pick him up.

Captain Rex was waiting for him in the gunship, "Well done sir," his loyal Captain said, "You too kid," he said acceptingly.

She smiled up at them proudly.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Wow... Over six thousand words without the conclusion, that is the longest Star Wars chapter I have written so far. I am very glad to be restarting this story, and hope you all like it. Aeris will be introduced next chapter and Lilo when they return to the Temple after they return Jabba the Hutt's son. I hope you liked Anakin and Ahsoka, I am a bit unsure of how I wrote them so if you have any advice I look forward to hearing it. But please phrase it as constructive criticisms and not as hate, because nobody likes that.**

 **Anyway, a few final thoughts, I am having Ahsoka be a bit closer to her Torgruta roots, as her species is a predator species and I would like to incorporate that into the story since it adds an interesting dynamic I think, and since they were taught by Shaak Ti, much more in this AU, I think it makes scene.**

 **Captain Rex, I am going with the theory that he was what the Kaminoans would call a defective clone, meaning he isn't as blindly loyal to the Jedi as they would want. I am trying to add a similar dynamic to the Krell arc. Rex doesn't want an inexperience rash commander leading men and getting his brothers killed, that's why he is slightly hostile to her at first, but as the war goes on, they become friends after he realizes she sees them as people and wont throw their lives away.**

 **As for Obi Wan, oh just you wait.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, review and PM please, but no hate, I will block you if you do, I have no time for haters. Give your advice in a polite and civil way, my writing isn't prefect, I don't know everything about the characters, but I am willing to try and make my writing better if you help me.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
